


Swear Your Loyalty

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, I don't know why I wrote this to be honest, M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Potions, Shameless Smut, minecraft au, posessive Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King Gavin likes his knight, but the Mad King likes him more.





	Swear Your Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't really know why I wrote this, I guess it was just for shits and giggles and I love the King AU so fucking much, so...yeah.
> 
> When I wrote this, it was when Jeremy was still new and I wasn't sure how to write him, so there you go. Also, back when Geoff still drank, and yada yada. This is also back when I wrote smut for the sake of smut, and that's what this is: smut for the sake of smut, but with plot because I never write PWP.
> 
> The reader is the OC, so enjoy that.

King Gavin liked his knight, Emery Hunter the Third. He had been assigned to the lad ever since Gavin was a child. It had been a tradition in the Hunter family that their first born would protect the firstborn of the Free family. At first, Emery was aggravated about having to protect him. He hated Gavin, and wasn’t afraid to vocalize his discontent at any point in time. The two boys grew up together, and while Emery didn’t care for Gavin, the royal boy didn’t have any ill feelings towards his knight-in-training. Gavin actually went so far as to try to understand Emery’s disgust over the other, and that’s when he learned that Emery was a very intelligent person who was very well versed in literature. However because of family tradition, he had to give up on his dream of becoming a scholar to be Gavin’s personal knight. Immediately he felt guilty. Deciding that he had to do something about it, Gavin had Emery re-located in the castle. Upon Emery’s hostility, Gavin surprised the other with the key to the royal library, which was located right across from Emery’s room. Gavin thought he saw a hint of a smile on that day.

When he was of age he was finally made King. It was a happy yet sad day, as it was also the anniversary of his parents’ deaths. It meant he was now a man, and now he was leader of an entire country. For Emery it meant that he was now a full-fledged knight, and his life was now all about his King’s safety. When Emery knelt down to ceremoniously vow himself to his King, Gavin noticed a sad look on his knight’s face. For the second time in his life he felt guilty, feeling like he had yet again stolen the other’s future away from him.

* * *

 

The season had gradually changed. It was a beautiful sight. Emery caught his King admiring the leaves fall from the window in his study. That’s the one thing Emery knew about his King was his love for the flora and fauna, as depicted by his court’s colors; green and brown. Emery stood there watching his King sigh wistfully at the playing children in the distance. He couldn’t hold a grudge against Gavin for stealing his future when the man was basically born with a life that was pre-planned for him. Their childhoods weren’t really childhoods, they were training for the here-and-now. His King tried to make it so easy on him as well, supplying Emery with time to read, giving him better access to the royal library… it was like the man was trying his best to be Emery’s friend rather than his superior. That was absurd! They couldn’t be friends or anything of the sort. It would jeopardize Emery’s task to protect him and his King’s task to rule over his country.

He backed out of the room quietly, heading down the hallway with a frown and a contemplative sigh. It would soon be time for the kings of all six countries to come together and hold court, and this was the year they would come to Gavin’s country: Michael; King of Diamonds, Ray; King of Roses, Jack; King of Spades, Geoff; King of Cups, Ryan; King of Swords. Those were the holy titles granted onto them by the texts of fortune. Gavin was the King of Arrows; a title held by the Free family for centuries. As his personal knight, Emery had a duty to act as the King’s envoy. He had to make sure Gavin was prepared for such a meeting. He also had to make sure that his King was safe at all times. With another sigh Emery felt a little overwhelmed.  He leaned back against the cold stone wall and didn’t care that his head thumped against it a tad painfully. They were expecting the five kings next month, and that meant anything could happen…

* * *

 

The first one to arrive was the King of Roses. In true fashion he arrived in a fanciful carriage that was adorned with his Kingdom’s symbol. At his side was his own personal knight, Briar, and in Briar’s hands was something that made Emery’s spine shiver as he cringed at her. “Don’t tell me you went and hunted one down just for this…”

Briar grinned, “My King hunted it down for King Gavin himself. Genuine creeper skin is very hard to harvest.”

Gavin looked at the skin in awe and then at Ray, “You shouldn’t have!” He laughed, “I can’t believe you did that you twat.”

“Well, you know…yolo, right?” Ray snorted, holding up his bandaged arm to show him the battle scar, “Thought you might like it, since you’re my buddy and I missed your birthday and all.”

“You could have been torn apart.” Briar sounded unmoved at Ray’s amusement.

“Yes mommy, I’ll be more careful next time.” The King stuck his tongue out at the woman and turned his attention to Emery, who still looked ill from staring at the skin. “Is this the one you’ve been writing about?”

“Ray!” Gavin threw a hand over his friend’s mouth.

Emery clearly could hear every word, even if he was distracted, he could also see the cheeky grin that Ray gave Gavin before he ushered Briar away and allowed Gavin to show Ray his room.

Emery immediately used that moment to go to the nearest window and throw up.

* * *

 

The week after, it was the King of Cups that arrived, bringing along his own offering of a keg of his kingdom’s finest ale.

“It’s half full.” Emery pointed out.

The Queen, Griffon, folded her arms and glared at her husband, who only shrunk under her gaze, “It was a month-long trip,” He said in a broken tone.

Gavin began to laugh, “That’s quite alright mate. We can finish the rest when the others get here.”

“Or you can just finish it now you big drunkard.” Emery mumbled under his breath and Geoff looked over at him, quirking a brow.

“Such a mouth on that one. Isn’t he the one you’ve been writing to me about?”

Gavin squawked and dove onto the other King, Geoff’s knight just barely catching both of them before they all tumbled into a pile of awkwardness. Emery reached forward to help his King up, but dove away when he heard the words ‘Dog pile!’ coming from behind him. He had barely just escaped an onwards attack by King Ray and Briar.

He decided to sit back and listen to his King’s cries for help and Geoff’s cursing, wondering why the hell the gods had chosen him for this task.

* * *

 

The next two months came with the rest of the kings and their personal knights, who acted more like personal babysitters more than anything. Emery learned that once all six kings gathered together they acted more like children that were left without their parents. The two queens, Caiti and Griffon, distanced themselves from the sudden gang to discuss more important matters, leaving everything to the knights.

The one thing that got under Emery’s nerves was the recurring line “Isn’t he the one you’ve been writing to me about?” As if there was some giant secret that Gavin didn’t want Emery to figure out. It had been bugging him ever since King Geoff’s own knight, Damien, mentioned it in amusement.

Emery rounded the corner, coming to a stop when he caught sight of the kilted King Ryan calmly strolling down the hallways, a book in his hand that captured most of his attention. He was the only King that had shown up without a personal knight, and out of the six he was the more subdued. He appreciated that out of anything.

With one glance up from his book the King gave a quiet nod to Emery, stopping before the knight and giving a smile. “A pleasant morning isn’t it?”

Emery rolled his eyes, knowing fake pleasantries when he heard them. He knew King Ryan’s real title, The Mad King, and the truth was that none of the other kings were all too keen on inviting him to the meeting. Apparently, King Ryan had…lost his marbles throughout the years, be it from his studies with potions and such or from the deadly sickness that took half of his kingdom, no one really knew.

“Save it for someone who’s blind.” Emery smiled right back, not really in the mood to make small talk.

Ryan’s eyes flashed dark before they brightened and he began to laugh, an honest one that was full of amusement. “Oh, so this is why King Gavin is smitten with you, you’re as blunt as a tired sword.” He grinned then, “To a King, as well. Why if you were one of my own your tongue would be pinned to the wall by now.”

Emery opened his mouth to argue but a hand snatched it, Ryan’s callused thumb running over his tongue to prove a point. Emery narrowed his eyes and bit down on the other’s thumb, grinning when the Mad King cursed out and waved off the pain. “Such an insolent boy!” The King stared at Emery enraged, but Emery was feeling quite full of adrenaline from theoretically poking the bull. Though before he could leave he felt two hands grab his shoulders and run him against the wall. The King was over him now, his eyes dark and staring straight down at him. “Gavin doesn’t deserve you…”

A power descended down onto Emery and suddenly his lips were enveloped in a strong, demanding kiss. Emery struggled against the kiss but when he did he felt a twinge of pain followed by the taste of copper, his own blood. His entire body was immobile, pressed tight against the wall by the stockier man’s build. When Emery thought he was going to lose his breath the weight on him gave way, and he was faced with a domineering stare, one that belonged to a predatory beast stalking its prey. “Have you any idea how many times I had to hear about ‘the wonderful Emery Hunter’ from Gavin’s letters? You’ve completely bewitched the lad. Seeing you in person, however, puts the bewitching in a far better perspective.”

Emery wiped away the trickle of blood coming from the corner of his lip, glaring heatedly at the Mad King, “What the hell are you getting at?”

“I arrived without a knight for a reason…” The King leaned in and whispered against Emery’s ear, “I’m planning to leave with you. As I said, Gavin doesn’t deserve you. I do.”

Emery managed to push him away at the last statement and drew his dagger, “I don’t really care if you’re a King or not, but Gavin is my King, my personal responsibility. There’s nothing you can do to change that.”

Ryan laughed, pulling out his own dagger and twirling it, carefully bringing it to Emery’s face and pressing the flat edge to it, successfully making the other freeze still. “There’s things you don’t know, child. For example, do you know what one can do with a single drop of blood?”

Ryan slid the dagger away, noticing when Emery visibly relaxed and grinned. Though he wasn’t done, he took a hold of Emery’s hand and used the tip of the dagger to prick it before putting it away. He then pulled out a potion vial from his belt and popped it open. “You don’t deal in potions, do you boy? They can do so much. It just depends on what you add.” He took the bottle and held it up to Emery’s finger, coaxing the finger to bleed into the vile.

Emery didn’t know why he was letting him do this, he didn’t believe in the art of potion making. To him it was a trick vendors used to milk money out of poor townsfolk. The fact that a King like Ryan was into this hobby was…

Ryan took the moment when Emery was lost in thought to bring the vial up to his nose. “Now inhale like a good boy and maybe King Ryan will be good to you…drink it and you’ll be rewarded.”

He inhaled, and a scent enveloped him like a warm embrace. Cinnamon and spice, lemon and ginger. He tried to unravel himself from the embrace but it melded into him like it was a part of his own being. The scent beckoned him to drink the rest, and Emery found himself doing just that. Soon, he felt light-headed and his limbs felt weak, as if they were waiting for command.

Ryan saw the effects of the potion working through his new little experiment and grinned happily, taking Emery’s hand and leading him into a less used room in the castle. “The potion contains my blood and yours, it binds you to me. It means you’re mine to do with as I please.”

Emery felt drunk, his eyesight blurred and despite wanting to pull his dagger out on The Mad King he couldn’t find the will to do so. “Gavin is my King.” Emery said stubbornly, almost hissing it out. “I will never pledge my allegiance to you.”

Ryan didn’t seem too mad about that, but there was a glint in his eye that said otherwise. “You will be fun to break.” He said quietly, reaching over to run a hand though Emery’s hair, grabbing it then and jerking Emery’s head towards him. “I will have your loyalty soon enough, my knight.”

Ryan led him to a bed, sitting down and leading Emery to sit on his lap. “The potion allows many things, dear, dear Emery. By drinking it, my touch can amplify any type of feeling it does to your body.” As an example, Ryan’s fingers delved under Emery’s shirt and began to massage his skin, causing small pleased sounds to come from Emery. Those sounds made Ryan chuckle, one hand of his moving below his pants to grasp his member. Emery shook, gasping out from just the touch of him.

“I bet your Gavin hasn’t even gotten this far…” Ryan cooed in his ear, stroking him. The amplification of the feeling was having Emery reeling, and he couldn’t answer. His only replies were mewls and hums as his body relaxed against the kilted man’s.

Emery managed to hiss out, as his hips ground out against Ryan’s hand. His body couldn’t resist the other’s touch one bit, but his mind was free to resist everything. He groaned and whimpered again, another shocking tremor of pleasure racking through him and making his erection pulsate with the need to release.

Ryan didn’t stop stroking him, “It’s easy, my little knight… Just say that I am your King…”

Emery shook his head, gasping however when Ryan began to stroke the tip of his erection with his thumb. “G-Gavin is my King!” He whimpered out. It was entirely painful and he ached so badly to be released, but his loyalty couldn’t be bought that easily.

Ryan glared at Emery and moved his head down to lick and bite at his neck, giving Emery a new sensation that daresay almost made him cry out. The Mad King’s eyebrow quirked, realizing he hit a sensitive spot he ravished the area a bit longer, making the boy in his lap melt into a quivering mass of need. “Say that I’m your King.” Ryan hissed in Emery’s ear, nipping at the shell of it.

The pressure and the sensations were getting to him, everything was falling apart all around Emery when he opened his mouth and breathed it out, “You are my K-King!” It was like writing his own death sentence with those very words but as he said them a flood of pleasure slammed through him and he cried out, Ryan’s fist stroking him twice as fast as he murmured ‘cum for me’ in Emery’s ear. He did, and all the pressure and pain unraveled into one long drawn out cry of relief. When it was all over Emery was slumped against the Mad King, the gent looking pretty satisfied with himself as he withdrew his now dirtied hand and held it at Emery’s mouth, “Clean.” He ordered, and Emery did, like a lazy cat, tasting his own essence- no, his own betrayal…

Ryan kept Emery on his lap for a good deal of time. Either to make his dominance known or to make Emery know his place he wasn’t sure, but when Emery was shoved off, he was shoved off. The Mad King took the moment to grab for the other’s shirt and drag him forward, placing a strong and demanding kiss on the other’s lips. “You will come here every night, instead of your own quarters. Understand? Your King has spoken.”

Emery visibly shuddered at the command and glared at him, “You…you asshole!” He shouted out, “Underhanded trickery is one thing but now assuming that I’m just going to follow your rule just because—”

“Because one little touch from me can send you in the throes of passion.” The Mad King grinned, moving his mouth to the sweet spot between Emery’s neck and throat. Emery’s knees buckled and he caught onto Ryan’s cloak, “Oh, ready again are we?” The King chuckled.

“Y-y-you filthy—scumbag!” Emery hissed in the other’s ear, trying to regain his composure.

“Someone loves to talk dirty~” The Mad King laughed, letting go of Emery and watching the knight crumple to the floor. “Remember, every night.”

He left the room afterward, leaving Emery flushed, aroused and extremely pissed off.

* * *

 

When dinnertime came, it was like a small party. Geoff and Griffon were already halfway drunk, followed by Gavin and Michael. Caiti and Jack were enjoying arousing conversation with Ray and Ryan, while all the knights were standing by their respected Kings (and Queens) enjoying the fun.

Emery kept his guard down when he was near Gavin, laughing and drinking with him. He had no idea of the two sets of eyes following his moves. Despite his own trouble with the Mad King he chose to ignore the man for now, telling the entire table of a story about Gavin when they were only boys. Gavin squawked and wrapped his arms around Emery’s waist to try to get him to stop, but Emery continued going. The two sets of eyes didn’t seem to be pleased by the display.

Three hours passed and those that were drinking were completely shitfaced, out of their seats and either getting in heated arguments about nothing or trying to see who could arm wrestle better. The remaining few that were sober took on the whole display with amusement, and continued their intelligent discussion, save for King Ray, who had to guide his own knight to the window so she wouldn’t throw up in the room.

“This is why I don’t drink.” He told her, before she wandered off to sing merry carols with the other knights, all but Emery, who stood in a corner devoid of light, trying to keep himself from having a migraine.

“I take it that you had too much to drink too.” Ray grinned when his voice sent Emery to move away down the hall. He stalked him, thinking it was time to be an ass. “Hey, Geoff makes heavy shit, it comes with a warning label.”

“Why are you following me?” Emery grumbled, managing to turn to Ray and give him the best death glare that a hangover can create.

That made Ray laugh, “Oh man you did have too much!” He took Emery by the arm and scooted him off to the kitchens. “Let’s get you some water.”

Emery was getting so tired of getting taken to places he didn’t want to go, and by kings that weren’t his own no less. “I can go there myself.”

Ray ignored the stubborn knight and led him down the hallway, stopping just by the door. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

Emery sighed in irritation and glanced over to him, “What?”

“Are you and King Gavin like…together?”

Emery went red, his eyes widening at the question and promptly he shook his head, “N-no! Of course not!” The flush on his face refused to fade away however, and he felt tingly at the mere thought.

“That’s good…that’s good. For me, really.” Ray leaned in and winked at him, “I have my eye on him and if you were in the way I thought this would have ended badly.”

“You’re not going to lay a hand on my knight.” Ryan’s voice came out from around the corner, followed by the man himself. “He’s for my hands only.”

Ray looked baffled, looking from Emery to Ryan, “Waitaminute….your knight? I thought he was Gavin’s knight!”

“As they say; all things come in due time.” Ryan fixed his eyes on Emery and grinned, and Emery looked away quickly. “With that being said, have your way with the King. I’m going to have my way with his former knight.”

When that was said Emery’s attention made its way towards Ray and he fumed, “You touch my King and I’ll have your he—eeaaa…”

“Shhh now...” Ryan’s hand carefully massaged his back, leaving Emery lax and making Ray’s eyes widen in shock.

“Wow. How didja do that?”

“A simple potion. Made from spices and each of our blood, it connects people in different ways…fortunately, it worked in my favor.” The Mad King grinned.

Ray continued to watch Emery relax against the Mad King like a cat, which was weird because Gavin told him Emery hated cats. “Right, cool.” He took his leave then, feeling a little creeped out at the interaction but a bit relieved that Gavin wasn’t tied down.

“Now that he’s gone, come Emery…” Ryan took Emery by the arm and led the still hungover boy to the same room they met in since that one night a month ago. Emery used to do anything to try and not to end up there, and that included just going to his own room and locking the door. Ryan however, would end up at his room in the middle of the night in his sleep and he would be punished for it. Punishment came to him even if he took night security duty when everyone damn well knew he didn’t work at night.

Punishment, either in public or in private, was always having to keep quiet, yet beg. Whether giving or receiving. One night on the tower he had to strip fully naked and touch himself to completion, with the danger of being caught or seen by other on-duty guards.

Emery half-wondered what his punishment would be tonight, after having so much booze. He felt better when Ryan touched him, but when the touch left… he turned to watch as Ryan shut and locked the door, pulling out a couple of vials of cream from his belt. “Strip.” He commanded without looking at him.

Emery hesitated for a while, wondering when he got so used to following the Mad King’s orders, before stripping himself.

When he looked back at Ryan the gent was already nude, grinning at Emery with a predatory look in his eyes. “Get on the bed and spread your legs.”

Emery stopped, “Oh—hold the fucking horse,” He shook his head, “I am not—“

Ryan was right in front of him before he could say anything else, his eyes dark and his voice low, “On. The. Bed.”

Emery felt a hand stroke up his leg and he shivered, that coupled with the scary look made his spine shudder. He nodded obediently then and climbed on the bed, laying back and spreading eagle.

The Mad King grinned at the sight of his soon-to-be-knight and took one of the vials, opening it up and dipping his finger into the cream. “The scent of this will relax you…” He dabbed a little under Emery’s nose, and Emery felt like wiping it off until he inhaled, and immediately his whole body unstiffened and his mind was put at ease. Ryan chuckled at that and put the vial away, taking out the other one and dipping his finger into the gel-like substance, “This…will make it easier…” He ran his fingers along the pucker of Emery’s ass, dipping the coated fingers inside. The knight gasped out, arching his hips up.

“Not yet…not until you feel it all.” He continued his ministrations until Emery’s ass was ready, and soaked his own hard-on with the gel, stroking himself before pressing his hard length against Emery’s own hole. It slipped inside easily, and Ryan grinned, “Such an eager little whore, aren’t you?” He thrust himself to the hilt, making Emery cry out and shudder. His own erection was bobbing wantonly between them, enjoying the friction that the King was giving it. Ryan grasped it with one hand, dipping down to kiss Emery as he stroked him from the inside out. “Tell me how you feel, my little knight.”

Emery was panting, his body moving against the Mad King’s body in tune to his thrusts, each one growing more powerful than the last. “A—ahh—feel—I feel—“ He moaned out and whimpered, accepting a kiss from the King and enjoying the sensation of the older man’s scruff on his chest. “I—feel—close to bursting—“ He managed to get the last part out before his voice was dominated by pants and moans again.

“Swear your allegiance to me and I will let you cum. It’s time to become my knight Emery, no looking back.” Ryan demanded, pounding into the knight underneath him.

Emery’s eyes went wide and he cried out, his mind was muddled by pleasure but he wasn’t that far gone yet, “G-Gavin is my King!” He cried out in defiance, and the man above him growled, pressing further into him and leaning closer as to kiss him dominantly.

“I have things your King will never give you, Emery Hunter. Mentions of you in each letter is the only reason I have agreed to come to this castle and you did not disappoint. Join my clan and you will become the scholar that you’ve dreamed of being, I will make sure of it. I want you, my little knight. I want you and I will have you.” As he spoke something happened, Emery could hear something else, another language, a chanting that was soft yet prominent. It came from outside the door…

As soon as it finished along with Ryan’s words, however, the recall of the chant was forgotten, and the Mad King’s words seemed to thread through his heart. The King captured another kiss then, a different kind. One that was more tender and soft, almost loving. Something inside Emery unraveled and he gasped out, “I—Emery—of the Family Hunter—ah—do—nnh—” Their bodies shifted, Emery was on top then, rocking on Ryan’s royal cock. “Swear my…Aa...Allegiance…to The House of Swords. I hereby…become…King Ryan’s knight!” Emery’s mouth was covered by a hand while Ryan’s mouth was close to his ear,

“Cum.” He whispered. The knight did, screaming into his King’s hand as his cock twitched and released a rope of seed that landed thickly on the two of them. Ryan followed suit, grunting and holding Emery tight as he held the other down and filled the other up with his own seed.

There was little light by the end of it all, just twilight illuminating the small one-windowed room. Emery had collapsed onto his new King and Ryan purred, running his fingers through his new knight’s hair. “Good boy, good.”

* * *

 

Briar sparred with her King in the courtyard, warrior against mage. It was a well-known fact that King Ray was a very adept mage, his talent falling towards fire.

Gavin and Michael were at the sparring session, rooting for Briar, though the knight didn’t stand a chance. She had gone through five swords already, each of them melted into rubbish, and the sixth one meeting the same fate. Briar raged, screaming in frustration and throwing her sword on the ground in defeat. “If I keep going like this I’m going to end up singed.”

“You’re not trying hard enough Briar.” Ray grinned sharply, “If you cannot handle me then how can you handle a hoard of mages trying to take me down?”

“If I remember correctly you hired me because I almost assassinated you.” Briar shot back.

Michael looked at Gavin and then at Ray, “Whoa wait, she’s a hired assassin?”

“You never recognized her?” Emery came in from the rose garden, holding up a ‘wanted’ paper with her likeness on the center of it. “She’s killed more than 300 men, and has a bounty on her higher than my own salary.” He looked at Gavin when he said the last bit and the King blushed.

“Hey, those records are expunged, I made sure of it.” Ray put the flame out on his hand and watched Gavin and Emery curiously.

“So how the fuck does your assassin become your own personal lapdog? I’m trying to connect the two but this isn’t happening.”

“Sex.” Both of them said unison, and Michael regretted ever asking.

Gavin covered his mouth and didn’t know whether to blush or laugh his ass off. At the sight of Emery’s own flushed face he couldn’t help but do both, laughing nervously instead. “A-ahem,” He tried to avert the topic away from that, not really wanting to see Emery’s face looking so cute and…oh holy shit he was so frustrated.

Ray’s eyes darted between Emery and Gavin and an irritated twitch came to his eye. Without a word he snapped his fingers under the wanted poster Emery was holding and sent it up in flames, causing the knight to drop it before he burnt his fingers. “Hey!”

“Past is past.” Ray stared Emery down, his eyes flickering. “Briar is my knight now, she has paid her dues.”

“Well, I’m happy we have a fucking treaty then.” Michael piped in, slapping Gavin behind his back. “Right boy?”

Gavin’s stare broke away from Emery and he nodded, chuckling, “Y-yeah…”

Emery was about to speak when Gavin turned back to Ray and Briar, opening his mouth to say something. Anything. He fucking betrayed his allegiance and traded kings while in bed with another. What was he going to say? ‘Oh I’m sorry Gavin but I’m Ryan’s knight now?’ ‘I betrayed you?’

Why couldn’t he speak?

“FUCK THIS!” Briar threw her seventh ruined sword to the side and let out a ragged sigh, “I’m so fucking done. You’ve gotten stronger or something. Fuck someone else with your fire dildos, I’m out!” She shouted, stomping off like an angry child.

“Lame!” Ray shouted, his eyes trailing over to Emery’s person, smirking when a spark went through them. “What about it Hunter? Gavin says you’re pretty skilled with swords.”

Emery’s attention was torn away from Gavin when his name was called, and when all attention was on him he suddenly felt on-the-spot. Before he could open his mouth he felt Gavin’s hand on his shoulder and flushed.

“Of course he is! He’s probably better than your knight.”

Before Emery could speak he felt a stronger hand on his other shoulder, tightening it in its grasp. The touch made him go white, and he didn’t have to look up to know who it was. He didn’t even hear him arrive!

“What say you, Ryan?” Michael asked, “My bet’s on the mage.”

“Micoo!”

“I think I would like to see young Emery’s talents. I’m quite sure he may best his own abilities.”

Emery sighed in relief when the hand left his shoulder but yelped when Gavin pulled him in to shake both of his shoulders, “I believe in you!”

Both Ray and Ryan weren’t happy about the contact.

When Emery was finally let go he made his way out into the middle of the courtyard, unsheathing his sword and laying two fingers onto the blade, uttering a few words in latin until the blade was encrusted in ice, as well as his other hand.

“When did he learn Latin?” Michael asked, quirking an eyebrow. Such a talent was uncommon with knights.

Gavin laughed nervously. Emery was learning about magic in the libraries and he hadn’t even informed his King? Well, that was a first for their relationship. He tried not to think heavily about the secret and shrugged at Michael, “Dunno.”

“Perhaps you don’t know your knight as well as you think you do.” Ryan said suggestively, grinning and sitting next to the lads, “I’m quite intrigued though, Ray is an admirable opponent. Will your knight come out of this unscathed?”

Gavin bit his lip worriedly and watched. Emery was holding his own under Ray’s attacks, but Ray wasn’t holding himself back either. He lunged his flame upon Emery and the knight quickly shouted some defensive spells, small but multiple ice shields forming from his hands to block the fire. They weren’t impenetrable, however, slowly melting after the attack but it gave Emery enough time to charge at Ray and swipe at him with his frozen blade.

“No fucking way!” Geoff was there as well as his knight Damien, who was taking bets with Michael. They all had their eyes plastered on the fight and Emery was getting the upper hand. Ryan’s eyes flickered in mirth at his knight’s knowledge of magic, wondering how Ray would take it if he lost the game.

And he did.

And he was royally pissed.

Emery was breathing hard, holding his blade to Ray’s neck. He wasn’t grinning or giving any indication that he took pleasure in winning, which made Ray even more pissed. The smug bastard, he thought. When Emery withdrew his weapon and held out his hand to help the King up Ray declined and helped himself up, both of them returning to the small group of onlookers.

Gavin was the first to grin and leap onto Emery for a hug, laughing until Damien and Michael called “gay”. Gavin flushed and let go of Emery then, though kept one arm hooked around his shoulder proudly.

Emery was laughing merrily and until he caught sight of the Mad King staring at him with that possessive look of his. He forgot about everything he was to tell Gavin during the spar, and when Ryan continued to stare him down he looked away, fixing his attention somewhere else.

“Alright pay up you sluts.” Geoff demanded, grinning at Damien and Michael. The King of Diamonds grumbled under his breath while Damien stood up from his seat, beginning to argue with his King about having to pay when he was already paying up for their last bet. Emery and Gavin began a discussion with Michael and that left Ray out in the cold with Ryan. Not that he was complaining.

Ryan went to pat Ray on the back, “He reads more than any of your knights combined, of course he knows magic.” He surmised, following Ray’s angry glare at Emery.

“Knights aren’t allowed to know magic.” He spat. “This Emery guy is pissing me off, being so close to Gavin. We’re all leaving soon and I didn’t even get a chance to get him alone yet.”

The gears in Ryan’s head were turning. “I can get you time with him…all you have to do is help me with something, mage.”

* * *

 

It must have been the wine The King of Roses had given him, because when he roused the next thing Emery knew he was tied to the Mad King’s own bed, stripped of all his garments. He wasn’t alone in the room, as King Ryan was sitting on a chair next to the bed, admiring Emery’s form and grinning when he realized the knight had come to.

“Perfect…” The King drawled, rising to his feet and leaning over Emery, sweeping some hair from his face. “I was hoping the wine didn’t affect the potion’s ability too much.”

Emery tugged at his restraints, and the more aware he became of his situation the tugging grew a lot more frenzied.

“You never told me you were an adept mage.” Ryan chuckled, leaning over him and watching as Emery suddenly got the idea to burn his restraints, but the King distracted him with placing his palm over his member, squeezing slightly. “None of that.”

The knight was in mid incantation when it broke with a loud groan, his hips bucking into the touch. “I—hate you!” He ground out, glaring up at the King.

Ryan chuckled darkly, “Your former King has readied you well for me. A knight with the ability of a mage with the intellect of a scholar.”

“Gavin is my current King you asshole!” Emery snapped back, “He always will be. Making me renounce myself as you had your way with me doesn’t have any standing! Gavin and I took a blood oath long before you even came into the picture.”

“You and I shared a blood oath the minute you drank that potion.” Ryan recalled, keeping his hand hovered over the other’s member, which was already at half-mast.

“It doesn’t matter, Gavin is my King and nothing will change that.” Emery hissed at him, but when the hand descended and began to stroke him, he began moaning. Damn the Mad King to Hell, he thought bitterly.

Ryan languidly stroked him, his other hand dipping into the potion bag next to him and roaming for the correctly shaped vial that he needed. Once he found it he brought the vial out and uncorked it, the scent that spilled out was of chocolate and mint, and the King set it next to Emery, letting it linger under the Knight’s nose.

Emery tried hard not to take in the scent, but when he lost the fight he had to inhale deeply. The scent was delectable and made his mouth water. His eyes dilated, his skin prickled under the cold air and he let out a content sigh.

“That’s my good Emery, now have a drink…” Ryan urged the vial to Emery’s lips and the knight opened his mouth obediently, drinking every last drop of the potion. “Now listen to the sound of my voice…” Ryan murmured, continuing his languid strokes and making Emery’s body react in kind. “While I adore your fiery nature, you must be under my control just for this moment. Now be a good boy and tell me who your King is.”

* * *

 

Gavin couldn’t handle the fact that his knight was disappearing for hours at a time ever since the Kings arrived. He took Emery to be an antisocial person but not to find his Knight when he needed the other most was ridiculous. He already searched the library, and anywhere else he figured Emery could hide. It also unnerved him that Emery would hide the fact that he learned magic. It wasn’t like Gavin wouldn’t understand. His Knight was a smart egg, and he prided over the fact that Emery could outwit any of the other Kings’ guards.

The King of Arrows leaned against the wall, folding his arms as he tried to think. When he did a blush crept up through his cheeks and he couldn’t help but think back to the other day. His Knight looked so fierce and serious, it had Gavin on the edge of his seat when he was sparring with King Ray. When Emery won…the feeling was so wonderful. To beat such an adept mage in a mock battle, Gavin was so ecstatic.

That’s why he was looking for him today, he finally decided it was the right time to come clean with his feelings. He thought well and hard about this decision and decided that now was the time.

“Vav?”

Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder and it broke him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see King Ray right in front of him with a concerned look on his face. “Been looking for you, buddy. Are you okay?”

Gavin straightened up, smiling at his friend and nodding, “Yeah, I’m good. Just looking for Emery is all.” He didn’t notice the slight frown Ray made before turning it into a winning grin.

“Oh I’m sure he’s around, let me help you look for him!” He offered all too willingly, hooking an arm around the others and marching off down the hall.

Gavin stumbled after him, “R-Ray, I’ve been through this area already!”

“Perhaps you just didn’t look hard enough? I mean this place has so many rooms.” Ray kept the grin, watching the other King as Gavin eventually nodded and let Ray lead the way. They checked every room in the wing until they made it to King Ryan’s door. Gavin frowned immediately, “I hardly think Emery is in that room, Ray.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to check—” A moan made its way through the door and Ray frowned a little before laughing, “Wow it sounds like Ryan’s getting lucky!” He placed his hand on the door, smirking. “How bout we scare the shit outta him?”

Gavin was hesitant, laughing a little but shaking his head. “Ryan doesn’t seem to be the type that would enjoy that. We should leave ‘em be, yeah?”

Ray only grinned, “Common, what will he do? On three- one, two—”

“Player three has entered the game!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. Until Ray kicked open the door, revealing a sight that made Gavin’s laughter falter and die out.

Ray’s grin shrunk at the sight, though a small smirk remained.

Emery was—well, HAD BEEN bouncing on King Ryan’s lap, the Mad King’s arms around his waist whispering words into his ear, grinning when the door was opened. “Who is your King?” He whispered into Emery’s ear before the other registered what was going on.

“Ah—Ryan is my King—Gavin!” He shrieked when he noticed the open door to his side and pushed himself off of Ryan instantly, scrambling behind the bed to cover his shame, “Ga—”

It was like slow motion in Gavin’s eyes, the door opening to see the work of betrayal right in front of him. The words ‘Ryan is my King’ echoing in his ears before screaming. Ryan, however, didn’t move from his position, only giving Gavin a smug grin.

“Hello, King Gavin.” He greeted calmly, covering his own shame with the kilt he was still wearing. “Why, isn’t this a nice surprise?”

Ray feigned a look of shock, “Holy shit, Ryan, you and Emery?” He looked over to Gavin, who looked like a shell of heartbreak and despair. Though it quickly warped into something he didn’t expect: rage. Gavin grew livid, staring at Ryan with clenched teeth before running at the man and tackling him on the bed. “YOU BASTARD!”

Emery yelped when Gavin attacked Ryan, but the younger King was no match for the elder and Ryan caught him by the wrists, not wincing as his beating fists became weaker in his grasp. The whole time Gavin was hitting Ryan he stared at Emery, the rage turning into a look of betrayal and hurt. A pang of regret hit Emery and he looked away, ashamed.

“How long?” Gavin whined out. “How—how long has this been going on? Is this the reason you would disappear? To shag another King behind my back?”

Emery looked back at him, the guilt bleeding through him. He couldn’t answer, what could he say?

Gavin launched himself off of Ryan finally, looking crushed. “If you want Ryan as your King then have at it.” He then glared at Ryan, “You, you’re hereby banned from my kingdom. Leave immediately.” With that he left, tears stinging his eyes.

Emery curled up, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing. It wasn’t until two strong arms took a hold of him that he realized what just happened. With a bewildered look at The Mad King, he began to shake. “You…planned this, didn’t you?”

Ryan helped Emery to his feet before his arms hooked around his waist, “What are you talking about?” He asked in a purely innocent tone, though Emery could hear the underlying dark amusement in his voice.

“Dress yourself, my little Knight. We’re leaving this place.” Ryan instructed him, grinning devilishly. “You’re mine now…”

* * *

 

Ray darted through the hallways, trying to catch up to Gavin. When he finally stopped he found the door to the library open. Without guessing he made his way inside, looking around for his boy. “Gavin!” He shouted out. The library was a strange place, each bookshelf aligned in a way that made an indoor labyrinth. Eventually he made his way to the center, seeing a shattered King sit upon a throne made of books.

“Gav…”

“Emery had this place remodeled to mimic the outer garden, yanno? He loved the smell of books and wanted to be surrounded by them all the time.” Gavin murmured in a broken voice. “How could he…with The Mad King of all people! If it was Michael I’d understand, but…” He looked up at Ray, searching the other for an answer. “Why, Ray, why would he choose Ryan over me?”

Ray stepped closer to him, sighing. “Dunno, Gavin…” He moved to kneel down in front of the other, offering half a smile, “You don’t have to be in pain over this, you know.” He took the other’s hand, kissing the backside and taking out a rose from inside of his lapel, offering it to him with his free hand. “Let me help you.”

Gavin was numb, but the fact that Ray was on his knees before him, offering him his castle’s namesake. He knew it was a purely romantic gesture in Ray’s land. One that was sacred and revered. Ray was offering his loyalty to him in a way that he wanted to with Emery.

Ray took his time in waiting, his lips still pursed on the skin of Gavin’s hand, his eyes were closed and he waited until Gavin took an audible breath to break it. Without saying another word, the King leaned up to kiss Gavin’s lips, a purely chaste one.

Gavin was stuck in limbo. Mentally he was ripped apart and filled with anguish, he wanted to cry but he was brought up never to do so. The one thing he wanted to do was forget that Emery existed, to release his feelings from the other man. When Ray kissed him he took it as a way out, pulling the other man closer to him so he could reciprocate the kiss desperately. The two of them stayed like that for a while until one of them had to breathe, and Gavin stared at Ray. Tears were still threatening to spill from his eyes.

Ray hated this, he hated that Emery broke his Gavin. He loathed the Knight for taking away what was rightfully his. Ever since they were children, Gavin would rather play with Emery even though the knight hated him. Ray was left to his own devices, looking on as Gavin tried to gain his own knight’s attention. Visits to the future King of Arrows were filled with distraction by the hosting Prince, and while Ray tried to get closer to Gavin the further away he felt.

Ray kissed him again, this time with all the passion that has built up within him all these years. Now was the time, he’d make Gavin forget Emery and get closer to the King that his heart had been set on. When he broke the kiss he smiled reassuringly at the other King, placing the rose into his lap and standing, offering Gavin his hand.

Gavin looked down at the rose in his lap, turmoil still in his head. His eyes trailed up to the hand and he shook his head, “It hurts too much, Ray…”

“I can fix that.” The King of Roses dug into his pocket for a vial, thanking Ryan for the help. “Take this, and all the pain will be gone.” He handed the vial over to Gavin, who stared at it for a while. Ray watched him carefully, recalling his deal with Ryan.

_“I don’t want to hurt Gavin.” Ray frowned, glancing around the laboratory, staring at Ryan’s work. “I just want him to forget about Emery.”_

_“Sometimes one must hurt those that we care about.” The Mad King grinned, “Think of it as…tough love.” He poured a potion into a vial. “This potion will dissolve everything about each other, you remembered what I needed, right?”_

_Ray nodded stoically and handed him the strand of Gavin’s hair that he had Briar steal from his quarters. “What about Emery?”_

_Ryan took the strand and placed it into one vial, grinning when it fizzed. “Oh, I have one already ready for him. I’ll wait until his pain is overwhelming.” He capped the vial and swirled it, setting the potion to the side. “They will forget about each other instantly.”_

_“No more Emery to get in my way…” Ray lazily remarked._

_“As long as you know what to do before then. You have to walk in at the right moment. The emotional trauma has to be heavy or else the potion won’t work.”_

_“Understood.”_

Ray watched Gavin roll the vial in his hands before flipping the top off, downing it instantly. It tasted horrible, and with his weak gag reflex he almost retched. But with the horrible taste something warm pooled in his belly and began to spread out amongst his body. The pain he was feeling ebbed away, and soon he was smiling again.

Ray let out a sigh of relief, watching his friend get up from the throne of books. He had the rose in his hand, and the longer Gavin looked at it the more of a blush crept through his cheeks. “Ray, you…”

“With all my heart.” Ray genuinely smiled.

* * *

 

The carriage was full, and Emery slid inside. He hadn’t seen Gavin that whole day. He had expected the scandal to be on everyone’s lips by now, but no one had known about it. Ryan, however, was fit to be tied. He had gotten what he came for and was leaving a happy man. He didn’t really care about being banned from Gavin’s land, because he was taking Emery Hunter with him.

As the carriage made its way out of the Land of Arrows, Emery couldn’t help but blame himself for everything that happened. Ryan noticed the pained look on Emery’s face and grinned, lifting a hand to stroke his fingers through the other’s hair. It made Emery shiver and close his eyes, cursing the initial potion that he took that got him like this. “Stop it.” He said quietly.

“Still arrogant, are you? Ordering your King around.” Ryan chuckled, moving his hand to the other’s chin, lifting it up to stare into his eyes. “You can’t hide your pain from me, my little knight. I can take it away from you, if you’d like.”

“I’m not going to fuck you.” Emery hissed, swatting the hand away, “Don’t you think I have had enough? You’ve taken me away from my home, my title and my King. Leave me with my pain.”

“My little Emery.” He sighed, taking out a potion vial, identical to what Ray had. “The only thing I’m offering you is salvation from your sins. I have an easy way out, just for you…” He laid his hand on the other’s lap, slowly massaging his leg. “I do hate to see you in pain, my knight.”

Emery was in pain. The most horrible pain one could imagine. He stabbed his King in the back, a man he had taken an oath to protect. A man who, just a day ago, gave him a look that was akin to shock and horror. A man he grew up to enjoy being around, and had grown a bond, which shattered when he uttered those four words: Ryan is my King.

Ryan watched Emery shrink up in his side of the carriage, seeing eyes that were void of anything but horrendous guilt. It was beautiful to look at, but he wanted his knight back. He wanted Emery Hunter’s passion to be willing. If his former King was on his mind, Ryan would never fully have his knight. Casually he showed Emery the vial, giving him a devious grin. “Let me replace what you have lost, Emery. Just one drink will make it all better.”

Emery stared at the vial, hesitantly reaching for it before stopping, his hand going slack against the seat. He turned his head, silently rejecting the offer.

“You’ve left me no choice then.” Ryan said darkly, popping the vial open and taking it into his mouth before grabbing Emery by the chin forcefully and crushing his lips against the others. He coaxed Emery’s mouth open and when Emery complied he ended up choking down a foul tasting concoction. When it was all over with Emery screamed, grabbing Ryan by his shirt and staring up at him with wide eyes. The horrible feeling of warmth traveled to his heart, the feeling of guilt dissipating as well as memories, precious memories that he had with his former…King? No… his King was right in front of him. His eyes went lidded and the grip on Ryan’s shirt relaxed. The pain, the guilt was no more and all he saw right in front of him was his King. The Mad King Ryan of the House of Swords.

“Who is your King, Emery?” Ryan asked steadily, and Emery felt no hesitation.

“You are, my Lord.”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself less now that other people can read this.
> 
> Feel free to judge my life choices.


End file.
